gratumurdurfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fauthugal
Fauthugal Grobe Übersetzung: Fauthugal = Anwärter (it) auch grob ~ Rekrut Befehligt: allerhöchstens andere Fauthugal Beschreibung: Fauthugal sind Anwärter in Maupâsh oder Maurak . Sie reisen zwar mit den Verbänden und gehören zu ihnen, haben aber den niedrigsten Rang und bekleiden noch keine genaueren Aufgaben in ihren Verbänden. Sie haben als noch nicht vollwertige Mitglieder, so gut wie keine Rechte , und unterstehen so gut wie fast jedem. (Hier eine Story, die ich für den Ausbildungsteil geschrieben hatte. Sie ist noch nicht fertig, aber ich dachte ich liefere mal einen vorgeschmack) written by baak: „Inras!“ Ein kurzes Rucken und sie liefen los. Eine Reihe aus Stahl und Eisen setzte sich in Bewegung, vorwärts getragen von zähen Schlieren, die sich über die feuchte, schmierige Erde hinzogen. Stiefel klatschten in Schlamm, Dreck spritzte jedem um die Beine und in den hinterlassen Senken sammelte sich zäh braunes Wasser an. Es roch durchdringend nach Schweiß und kalter Luft. Dicker, kalter Luft. Es war noch nicht lange hell und trotzdem juckte das fahle Licht jetzt schon auf den wenigen Flecken Haut, die nicht von grob zusammengenähtem Leder oder verrosteten Rüstungsstücken bedeckt wurde, die ihren Trägern entweder schwer auf die Schultern drückten oder lästig gegen ihre Arme und Beine schlugen. Keiner von ihnen mochte die unförmig geschmiedeten Teile und sie hätten sie am liebsten von sich runtergerissen um sie ohne zu zögern auf den Boden vor die Füße ihrer Pizgal zu schleudern…sofern man es ihnen jemals wieder erlauben würde sie auszuziehen. Die meisten der jungen Fauthugal hatten vorher noch nie einen Klumpen des begehrten Metalls gesehen, geschweige einen in den Händen gehalten. Als man ihnen ihre neue Ausrüstung ausgehändigt hatte, waren sie alle noch so versessen darauf gewesen, endlich zu denen zu gehören, die es tragen durften – tragen, nicht besitzen – und waren die ganze Zeit übermütig herumstolziert. Bis sie einen Tag später üben mussten, richtig damit umzugehen. Jetzt waren sie seit dem frühen Morgen hier draußen auf einem ewig weiten, grauen Feld und sie wussten, dass es noch Stunden dauern würde, bis man sie wieder gehen ließ. Dann würden sie vor Erschöpfung auf ihr Lager in einem der unzähligen schiefen Zelte oder Baracken fallen und sich wünschen, wieder zurück in die Höhlen und Gruben geschickt werden. Die Reihen rückten weiter nach vorn, die hinteren drängten sich dicht an die Schultern ihrer Vorläufer. Die zerfurchten Gesichter waren bei vielen von ihnen angespannt, die ersten begannen schon zu keuchen. Mit weit geöffneten Mäulern rangen sie jetzt um Luft - die Front wurde schneller und zog den Rest mit sich. Einige fielen zurück, andere hielten die Geschwindigkeit. Das Tempo steigerte sich weiter bis jeder einzelne von ihnen ins rennen kam. Die geordnete Formation löste sich und sie zerfiel zu einem losen Haufen, der blind nur geradeaus stürmte. Die Meute raste auf das andere Ende der Ebene zu, die Augen stur auf deren Grenze gerichtet. Die schwereren unter ihnen konnten nicht mehr mithalten und nur wenige Augenblicke später übernahmen allein die wendigeren, leicht ausgerüsteten die Führung des mittlerweile in die Länge gezogenen Wurms aus Fleisch und Metall. Sie waren fast da, es fehlten keine vierzig Schritte mehr. Die Lücken wurden immer größer, doch trotzdem hielt keiner an, konnte es nicht, zu sehr trieb sie die Herde weiter. Gleich würden die ersten an ihrem von ihnen selbst dazu erklärten Ziel ankommen. Sie setzen zu einer letzten Hatz an, ignorierten das Brennen in ihren Rachen und waren dabei die kurze Strecke hinter sich zu bringen. Ein bisschen noch, ein kleines Stück, dass sie trennte und auf das ihre Beine wie von selbst zu liefen. Weiter, immer weiter bahnten sie sich ihren Weg über das nasse Feld, weiter, bis ihr Auftrag erfüllt war, weiter bis-…..! „ATIIIISH!“ Ohne Vorwarnung schleuderte sie das Brüllen wieder in die eigentliche Wirklichkeit zurück. Kaum einer reagierte sofort auf den unüberhörbaren Befehl und diejenigen die es taten schlurften trotz allem noch ein paar Tritte weiter. Die Spitze bremste erst dann ab völlig ab, als ihre Nachhut schon längst zum stehen gekommen war und nun wie in einem einzigen Sog beißend kalte Luft in ihre Lungen pumpte. Ein paar wenige hatten es geschafft ihre Vorläufer von hinten anzurempeln und zum Fallen zu bringen, während sie selbst über sie gestürzt waren und sich jetzt, so fern sie es noch konnten, mühsam aufrichteten – oder einfach röchelnd liegen blieben. Statt einer geordneten, starren Reihe, wie am Anfang standen sie nun in kleinen, hintereinander liegenden Grüppchen zusammen und starrten einerseits verwirrt, andererseits verunsichert zu den zwei von hinten anmarschierenden Pizgal. Noch bevor diese die ersten Soldaten erriecht hatten, fingen sie bereits an wild durcheinander zu rufen und ihre abgenutzten Peitschen zu zücken, deren Hiebe schon seit dem Beginn ihrer Übung vielen nur allzu bekannt waren. Ihre Stimmen klangen heiser, jedoch nicht vor Erschöpfung, wie bei den Jungen, sondern vom jahrelangen Wetzen zwischen dem Dienst in der Armee im Rauch ihrer eigenen Feuer. Und sie grollten. Der Ältere von beiden war es unter dem die meisten schließlich zittern mussten. Mit einer Hand am Knauf seines Flegels trieb er die am Boden Liegenden wieder zurück auf die Beine, der andere drängte sie lautstark in ihre vorherigen Positionen. Beide unterschieden sich zunächst kaum voneinander – ihre Harnische waren einteilig, die runden Helme hatten sie tief ins Gesicht gezogen, ihr Lederlappen am Gürtel war fleckig, der Rest strotzte vor Rost. Selbst im Körperbau, stämmig und gedrungen, erkannte niemand wer letztlich wer war. Sie hätten aus dem gleichen Wurf kommen können, aus dem Inneren der Schmieden, wenn nicht aus dem Nacken des Einen ein langer, verdreckter, weißer Zopf heraus gelugt hätte, den sein vermeintlicher Zwilling mit einem stacheligen, braunen Bart ausglich. „Wenn ich“, begann er zu keifen und streckte den Arm für ein neues Opfer aus. Die Fauthugal wichen zurück. „Einen Befehl gebe, der Ratten dazubringen soll einzeln aufgerieben zu werden, dann entweder weil ich keine mehr sehen will oder weil ich sonst nichts Besseres zu tun hab!“ Er spie aus und entblößte eine breite Reihe gesplitterter Zähne, während der andere immer noch damit beschäftigt war, die Uruks vor ihnen aufzuscheuchen. Es dauerte eine zeitlang bis jeder verstand, auf welchem Platz er zu stehen hatte. Mittlerweile hatte die Sonne ihren Zenit erreicht und obwohl sie durch den grauen, mit Asche und Staub überzogenen Himmel nur erahnt werden konnte, ließ sie den Pizurk den Schweiß in jede Ritze ihrer Rüstungen laufen. Und das war die Pest für die Soldaten. Die Schichten auf ihrem Körper fingen über kurz oder lang an zu kleben und nicht wenige begannen sich an allen Stellen, die sie erreichen konnten fast wund zu kratzen. Als sie endlich nach einer Ewigkeit wieder in Reih und Glied standen, stellte sich der Ältere der Ausbilder breitbeinig vor sie. „Narfik“, blaffte er, zog sich den Helm vom Kopf und wischte sich über die glänzende Stirn. „noch mal von vorn. Jeder verdammte Pizgal, Gratu oder was weiß ich, wer sich sonst noch mit euch rumschlagen wird, will euch immer zuerst genauso stehen sehen. Einer neben dem andern. Schilde vor euch, linke Hand, Waffen neben euch, rechte Hand. Egal wo er euch aufmarschieren lässt – keiner weicht DAVON AB!“ Die letzten Worte unterstrich er, indem er sie den jungen Uruks ins Gesicht schrie. Unberührt fuhr er fort:“ Und dann wartet. Wartet einfach ab und passt auf, was als nächstes kommt. Entweder heißt es dann ‚vor’ oder ‚zurück’ – zumindest jetzt noch, dass überfordert immerhin nur die Meisten, nicht alle.“ Von seinen Zuhörern erntete er missbilligende, verächtliche Blicke, die er ignorierte. Nein, besser denn sie trieben ihm beinahe den Spott in die fahlen Augäpfel. „Inras – geordneter Vormarsch auf den Feind, kein blinder Angriff, kein Drauflosschlachten, kein wildes Gehacke. Dass ist wenn ein ‚Unai!’, kapiert? Und wenn ihr euch zurückziehen müsst – NACHDEM der Befehl kam“, er zog ruckartig eine der wülstigen Brauen nach oben und sog scharf die Luft ein, „dann Anmerkung: Kategorie:Dhâru (Ränge) Kategorie:Maupâsh